Part 7: Jailbreak
On the dresser of the 3rd room on the second floor of house number 43 in Beetle Block, a cell phone rang. The cell phone belonged to Roy Kailola, but it was Roy who was calling the phone. Gianna rolled over on the bed when she heard the phone ringing. "...?" She looked left and right. "Where's Roy? His phone's ringing." She stared at his phone on the dresser. For a moment, she wondered whether or not she should answer the phone since it wasn’t hers, buy she eventually decided to get up and answer it anyway. She looked at the caller ID, and it showed a number she did not recognize. Well, it isn't her phone, so how would she recognize any of the numbers? Anyways, who would be calling at almost 3:30 in the morning? "...Hello?" "Gianna, is that you?" "...Roy?" "Um... How do I explain this..? Well, Gianna, I'm being held in the Forchen City Prison for the rest of the night." "WHAT!?" "Calm down! Please calm down!" "BUT YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T SNEAK OUT LOOKING FOR A FIGHT AGAIN!" "I know, I know. But don't worry; I won!" "Was that supposed to make me happy or something!?" "Yes." "...Was that supposed to make me happy or something?” "I guess. It sucks that I’m in here and all, but you could at least be happy that I didn’t get my ass handed to me like last time." “Dang it, Roy, you just got here and you’re already in prison. You’re not proving yourself to be a very good roommate.” “Sorry I’m not up to your standards, milady.” This is where his rude, snarky attitude kicked in. He usually held it off when talking to Gianna because she was a nice, innocent girl, but she was starting to annoy him. “This isn’t a joke, Roy! I seriously hope you don’t keep up this behavior for long because sooner or later, they’ll put you in a containment chamber or something.” “Whatever you say.” “...” She hung up the phone, and Roy dropped the cell phone on the floor of the cell. "Had a squabble with your lady, eh?" chuckled the security guard. "Fuck you. When I get out of here, I'm going to kick your ass." "Hey, don't get mad at me. I didn't force you to beat a kid unconscious in the middle of the street." Roy sat down in the cell and rubbed his chin. (“Well that was fucking swell of me. Well, it’s not like she could have gotten me out of this shit anyway.”) Sitting with his legs crossed, Roy thought of ways to get out of this predicament. (“I obviously can’t break these bars with my bare hands, and I can’t use my powers or I’ll be shocked to shit. Fuck, what do I do now? I could try to bargain with the guard or something, but I doubt he’d let me out so fuck that idea. Hmmm...”) If this were a cartoon you would see a light bulb appear above Roy’s head right now. (“Wait... shock... electricity... RUBBBER! If I can endure a little pain, I could make a piece of rubber to absorb the shock from these wrist thingies!”) Roy counted down in his mind and kept his eyes closed to prepare for the surge of electricity that was about to run through his body. "Hey, sit down, you." The wires on his wrist began to electrocute him. "Hey!" It continued to shock him as he roared. "GRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" After a good 7 seconds of harrowingly arduous amounts of electricity pumping through his body like a telephone pole, Roy fell against the wall. He made sure to keep his hands behind his back so that the guard wouldn’t catch on to what he was doing. When he finally got his senses back, he felt the cylindrical piece of rubber in his hand and let out a sigh. ("Yes, this should work.") He held the rubber in one hand and formed a knife in the other. The security guard drew his weapon. "Hey, sit down! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill yourself?" He didn't notice the rubber or the knife behind Roy. Roy sat down and began cutting the wire on his wrists with the knife. Within 2 minutes, the wire was cut. ("Now... how do I get past this little shit? I don't want to kill him, but I can't sit my ass in here for the rest of the night.") An idea came into Roy's head. He closed his eyes and focused for a moment. If he put his mind into it, he could create anything; so a gun that puts someone to sleep wouldn't be very hard. "Hey..." "What?" As the security guard turned to face Roy, a beam stuck his eyes and he fell unconscious. Sparks flew from Roy's hand again as he made a long metal pole with a hand on the end, like those toys you see children walk around with at carnivals. With this pole, he reached for the security guard's keys. He casually opened the cell and stepped out. He even locked it on his way out. "Good night, Sweet Prince." In a minute, he was out of the prison and flying with a jetpack he conjured on his way out. He flew over the city, looking down. Occasionally he'd see some fighting going on between other people that he suspected were from Tarantula or Special Block since he didn't recognize them from school. When he finally reached the Beetle Block housing units, he stopped at the door and took a deep breath before stepping in. What greeted him was Lucy in the kitchen. "Oh, it's just you..." "And just where the hell were you?" "Aww? Were you worried about me? I knew you’d warm up to me sooner or later." "Piss off, you nescient cunt! I’d be better off if you fell off of a bridge and died. I’m sorry I even asked." “Well, that wasn’t very nice.” “Rather than pestering me, shouldn’t you be explaining your situation to Gianna? She was yelling over the phone earlier. I bet it was because of some bullshit you got yourself into.” Roy didn't say another word. He headed upstairs towards Gianna's room. He knocked twice. "Hello? Is anybody home?" The door opened. From the look on her face, one could tell that she was tired and had just woken up. "What is wrong with you?" She asked. This surprised Roy since he figured she’d probably ignore him. "I was JUST able to fall asleep, and then here you come beating on my door. Jesus, Roy, can’t you be a little more sensitive?" She closed the door and returned to her slumber. As confused as he was, he was a little relieved that she wasn’t angry at him, but he was a little surprised about how differently she talked now than how she normally did. Roy sauntered back to his room and plopped on his bed. He could think of nothing now but what would happen to him once the guard wakes up. They’d surely come after him once they found out he had escaped. ("God damn it... Just two days and I’m already knee deep in shit. Well, at least I beat somebody.") He fell asleep.